Tyrannosaurus
The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a Theropod dinosaur the lives on Skull Island. A Tyrannosaurus rex was a dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous period. It now lives on Skull Island where Kong and other creatures live. It is also the dinosaur that Kong battled during Ann Darrow's experience on Skull Island in the original King Kong. Kong was out in the jungle when he heard Ann scream so he rushed over and fought the T. rex. Eventually, Kong overcame the carnivore, wrestled it to the ground and snapped its jaws killing it. Facts The Tyrannosaurus rex stood 3.66 metres (12 feet) tall at the hips, measured 12.3 metres (40 feet) in length, and weighed up to 10 tons. It was nearly the biggest known meat-eater, although the Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus were the largest reaching lengths of 13.2 meters. Mapusaurus and Carcharodontosaurus were both larger than T. rex. Tyrannosaurus Rex lived in the Late Cretaceous period 65 million years ago. Name The T. rex was modeled after Charles R. Knight's depiction of a Tyrannosaurus. There is some confusion, however, as to the name of this dinosaur as it possesses three fingers per hand, unlike Tyrannosaurus which had only two. However, the number of fingers in Tyrannosaurus was disputed at the time, as a complete manus was uncovered until the mid-1990s. In the documentary I'm King Kong! The Exploits of Merian C. Cooper, included on the 2 disk DVD release of King Kong, Cooper refers to this beast as an Allosaurus, not a Tyrannosaurus, which would help explain the number of fingers. However, the creature was originally intended to be a Tyrannosaurus designed for the canceled Willis O'Brien film Creation (1931). It may also be worth noting that the Tyrannosaurus present in Willis O'Brien's earlier project The Lost World (1925) also had a third finger. Thus, this dinosaur does indeed appear to be a T. rex. Trivia * The Tyrannosaurus was pinkish red in the colorized version of the original film. * The Tyrannosaurus was replaced by 3 Vastatosaurus rexes in the 2005 remake. Related sites *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Animal Armageddon Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Last Day of the Dinosaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Prehistoric Earth: A Natural History Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Walking with Dinosaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinosaurs Alive Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Prehistoric Monsters Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from The Parody Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from All The Tropes Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park Builder Wikia *Dino Tyranno from Dinozaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinosaur Train Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Station from Dinosaur Train Wikia 2 *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Fight Club Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Wikipedia.com *Tyrannosaurus from Dinosaurs Wikia *T. Rex Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Dinopedia Wikia *''Tyrannosaurus'': from Land Before Time Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic World Evolution Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Ice Age Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Beast Wars Transformers Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Dinosaur King Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinotopia Wikia *Tyrannosaurus rex from Godzilla Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Wikizilla.org *Tyrannosaurus rex from Prehistoric Park Wikia *T. Rex from Monster Resurrected Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Extinct Animals Wikia *Tyrannosaurus rex from Night at The Museum Wikia *Tyrannosaurus pack from Primal TV Wikia Gallery Kong1933.jpg|Kong fighting with the Tyrannosaurus KnightTrex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus painting by Charles Knight TyrannosaurusOldImage.jpg|Former reconstruction of the skeleton StyracosaurusModel.jpg|T.rex and Styracosaurus models Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropoda Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Kong Category:Creatures from original King Kong Category:Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs of the Cretaceous